Trois ans plus tard !
by PetitPandad'Amour
Summary: Trois ans après sa rupture avec Edward, Bella revient à Forks;


**Trois ans plus tard**

Il y a trois ans, un mois après sa rupture avec Edward, Bella a quitté Forks pour retourner chez sa mère, à Phoenix. Elle y a passé les trois dernières années, a obtenu son bac mention très bien et, vu qu'elle a été accepté à la faculté de Seattle, où elle suivra des cours par correspondance.

Seul Charlie était au courant du retour de sa fille, qui avait changé mais surtout grandie. Elle n'était plus la petite Bella maladroite qui rougissait pour un rien et qui s'en fichait d'être féminine ou non. Elle accepter plus facilement de se faire maquiller et de se faire coiffer ainsi que de porter des robe, bien qu'elle refusait toujours de porter des talons.

Bella gara la voiture, un Audi A5 gris métallisé, que Phil et sa mère lui avait offert pour l'obtention de son bac dans l'allée de la maison de son père et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de son siège, en soufflant. Elle regardait pensivement la maison devant elle et sursauta en entendant des coups contre sa vitre.

Elle tourna la tête vers sa portière et fut surprise d'y voir Paul, la regardait les mains dans les poches de son jean. En croisant son regard, Paul fut comme hypnotiser. Il ne voyait plus que Bella, comme si elle était la huitième merveille du monde.

« - Bonjour Paul, _le salua Bella, en sortant de sa voiture._ »

Paul secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et sut de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer : il s'était imprégné de Bella. De toutes les filles qu'il avait croisées, il avait fallu que cela tombe sur Bella.

« - Bonjour Bella, _la salua-t-il en retour._ Je ne savais pas que tu étais de retour, _ajouta-t-il._

\- En effet, je n'ai prévenu personne à part mon père, _acquiesça-t-elle doucement._ Et toi, que fais-tu ici ? »

Paul alla pour lui répondre quand une voiture, un Volvo très familière pour Bella, se gara brusquement devant la maison et qu'Edward en sortit pour se dirigeait vers eux. Bella souffla d'agacement en le voyant. Même pas une journée qu'elle était de retour en ville qu'elle le croisait déjà, pour son plus grand malheur.

« - Bella mon amour ! _S'exclama Edward en s'avançant pour la prendre dans ses bras._

\- Je ne suis plus ton amour Edward, _répliqua froidement Bella en se reculant pour l'éviter._ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Cela fait trois ans que j'attends ton retour avec impatience et maintenant que tu es là, on pourra reprendre où on s'était arrêté tout les deux, _dit-il blessé qu'elle est reculée._

\- Tu veux dire là où TU as tout arrêté pour partir en me laissant toute seule au milieu de la forêt ? _Cracha Bella le regard noir._ Non merci, je n'ai plus vraiment envie de te voir. Alors dégage de chez moi ou je n'hésiterai pas de demander aux Quileutes de te tuer, _ajouta-t-elle avec froideur._

\- S'ils le font, ils auront rompus le traité établi entre nos deux clans, _rétorqua Edward avec vantardise._

\- Sauf qu'après votre départ, Sam a inclus la maison des Swan et une quinzaine de kilomètres des bois alentours comme étant le territoire des Quileutes alors le traité est déjà rompu vu que tu es sur nos terres, _intervint une voix que Bella reconnaitrait entre mille derrière eux._ »

Elle se retourna et fit face à Jacob, qui était accompagnée de Seth et Leah. Ils vinrent se placer aux côtés de Paul et elle, les cinq faisant face à un Edward plus pâle qu'ordinaire.

« - Tu devrais rentrer chez toi maintenant la sangsue, _dit Paul avec un sourire narquois._ Sinon tu ne risques pas de repartir vivant.

\- Je reviendrai Bella, _lâcha le concerné avant de se retourner._ »

Il remonta dans sa voiture et partit à toute vitesse. Dès qu'il fut assez loin, Leah serra Bella dans ses bras, choquant les garçons tandis que les filles rigolaient, heureuse de se retrouver.

« - Tu m'as manquée ! _S'exclama Leah en se détachant de Bella._ Pourquoi tu ne me pas prévenue que tu revenais ?

\- Je voulais vous faire une surprise, _rigola Bella._ Tu as grandis toi par contre, _ajouta-t-elle en serrant sa Seth dans ses bras._

\- Et toi tu as un peu grossis mais ça te va bien, _se moqua-t-il en la serrant à son tour._ »

Paul émit un grognement qui ne fut entendu que par Jacob, qui le regarda avec les sourcils froncés. Seth se détacha de Bella, qui prit Jacob dans ses bras, et Paul grogna à nouveau.

« - Tu reste combien de temps ? _Lui demanda Jacob en se détachant de sa meilleure amie._

\- Longtemps, je vais suivre des cours par correspondance de la faculté de Seattle donc je ne suis pas prête de partir, _répondit-elle avec un sourire._ D'ailleurs, j'ai appris certaines choses te concernant, _ajouta-t-elle en le taquinant._

\- On rentre à l'intérieur et je t'expliquerai tout, _rigola-t-il, sachant ce qu'elle sous-entendait._ Seth, Paul, vous m'aidez avec les valises, _ajouta-t-il à l'attention des garçons._ »

Ils acquiescèrent et prirent les valises de Bella dans son coffre tandis que les filles entrèrent à l'intérieur. Bella accrocha son manteau au crochet prévu pour ça, laissant dévoiler le pull fin gris qui lui moulait -mais pas trop non plus- le haut du corps avec un décolté qui laisser apercevoir la naissance de sa poitrine, ainsi que le slim noir qui mettait les fesses de Bella en valeur.

« - Eh ben dis donc, tu vas en faire tourner des têtes ! _Siffla Leah avec admiration, en regardant son amie de haut en bas._

\- Pas pour le moment, mais peut-être plus tard, _rigola Bella avec un clin d'œil._ »

Paul rentra, une valise dans chaque main, au même moment qu'elle prononça ses mots, et se retint de sourire. Bella se retourna vers lui en entendant du bruit derrière elle et lui adressa un léger sourire en le voyant.

« - Où est ta chambre ? _Demanda Paul._

Première porte à droite, _lui indiqua Bella._ »

Paul le fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement puis il prit la direction que Bella lui avait indiqué. Il déposa les valises au pas de la porte, imité par Jacob et Seth, puis tous les trois ils descendirent rejoindre les filles dans le salon.

« - Bon sang, je n'avais pas souvenir que tu avais autant de valises quand tu es parties, _rigola Jacob, en s'asseyant aux côtés de Leah qui se blottit contre lui._

\- Ma mère me trainait avec elle faire les boutiques donc à force j'y ai prit goût, _rigola Bella à son tour._ En sinon, depuis quand vous êtes imprégnés vous deux ? _Demanda-t-elle avec joie._

\- Depuis dix mois mais on est officiellement ensemble depuis trois mois, _répondit Jacob en serrant Leah avec plus de force contre lui._

\- Vous êtes tellement mignon ! _S'attendrit Bella en les voyants._ Et vous deux, _ajouta-t-elle en regardant Seth et Paul à ses côtés,_ vous n'êtes toujours pas imprégner ?

\- Je suis encore trop jeune pour ça, _dit Seth en haussant les épaules._

\- Quant à moi, mon imprégnation est encore récente et il faut que je trouve un moyen de le lui dire, _fit Paul en la regardant avec insistance._

\- Et sinon, tu as fait un bon voyage ? _Demanda Jacob en changeant de sujet face à la gêne de Bella._ »

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'au retour de Charlie, puis les loups partirent avant le dîner, laissant le père et la fille seuls pour leur retrouvaille. Charlie et Bella parlèrent de ce qu'il s'était passé durant ces trois dernières années puis Bella monta se coucher, fatiguée par le voyage. Elle se changea et se coucha dans son lit, sous le regard bienveillant de Paul sous forme de loup qui la guetter, assit au bord de la forêt.

Les jours passèrent et Bella passait ses journée à la Push, en compagnies des loups et de leur imprégnées, qui l'avaient reçu avec joie. Bella avait té surprise en voyant qu'Angela était l'imprégnée d'Embry mais elle était surtout ravie pour ses amis. Puis tous les soirs, Paul, toujours sous sa forme de loup, surveillait Bella pour éviter que la sangsue Fuckward refasse surface.

Un jour, alors qu'elle n'était de retour que depuis trois semaines, Bella eut la surprise de voir Alice l'attendant devant chez elle.

« - Que puis-je pour toi ? _Demanda Bella en faisant face à son ancienne meilleure amie._

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manquée, _ironisa le lutin._ Plus sérieusement, je suis venue te parler d'Edward. Il s'en veut beaucoup de t'avoir laissé et il t'aime encore alors pardonne-le, _ajouta-t-elle avec une voix suppliante._ »

Bella alla pour répondre à Alice, ou plutôt l'envoyer balader, quand Paul fit apparition, vêtu d'un jean, d'un t-shirt, de sa veste en cuir et d'une paire de basket, à l'aurée de la forêt.

« - Il y a un problème ? _Demanda-t-il en se positionnant aux côtés de Bella._

\- Aucun. Alice allait partir, _répondit Bella avec nonchalance._

\- Bella, Edward va mourir si tu ne reviens pas, vous êtes des âmes-sœurs ! _S'écria Alice._

\- Il avait plutôt en bon état la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, _répliqua Bella sèchement._

\- Et Bella n'est pas l'âme-sœur d'Edward puisqu'elle est mon imprégnée, _gronda Paul avec colère._ »

Bella, qui le savait depuis longtemps face au comportement de Paul à son égard, posa sa main sur son bras pour éviter qu'il se transforme.

« - Fait savoir à toute ta famille que je n'hésiterai pas à prévenir Jacob que vous rompiez le traité si vous venez encore une seule fois chez moi, _termina Bella avec froideur._ »

Alice fit demi-tour après avoir acquiesçait et monta dans sa voiture, disparaissant à toute vitesse de leur vue et laissant le futur couple seul.

« - Tu le savais ? _Demanda Paul en regardant Bella._

\- Je l'avais devinée mais j'attendais que tu me le dises, _répondit Bella en montant dans sa voiture côté passager._ On y va ? Tu conduis. »

Paul se contenta de hocher la tête et monta derrière le volant. Il démarra la voiture et se mit en route pour la Push, où tout le monde l'attendait. Pendant le trajet, il sentit la main de Bella sur la sienne, mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'entrelaçait leurs doigts.

Il arrêta la voiture devant chez Emily et Sam mais il n'eut pas le temps de sortir que Bella lui tourna la tête vers elle et l'embrassa avec passion.

« - Comme ça, tu auras une bonne raison pour revenir me voir, _lâcha-t-elle en se détachant de lui._ »

Sans attendre sa réponse, elle sortit de la voiture et rentra dans la maison en face d'eux, laissant un Paul surprit derrière elle.

Il finit par reprendre ses esprits et rejoignit tout le monde à l'intérieur de la maison. Il croisa le regard de Bella, qui lui adressa un clin d'œil avant de reprendre sa conversation avec Angela, et il sut que cette fille allait être sa perte.

« - Bonne chance mon pote ! _S'exclama Jared en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule._ »

C'est sûr qu'avec Bella, il allait avoir besoin de beaucoup de chance mais aussi beaucoup de courage.

* * *

Les semaines passèrent rapidement après le baiser qu'avaient échangé Paul et Bella et rien d'autre ne s'était déroulé entre eux, au grand damne de Bella, qui n'attendait qu'un seul geste de son loup pour se jeter sur lui.

Ce fut une semaine avant la rentrée de Bella que Paul se jeta -ENFIN- à l'eau. Il sortit de la forêt qui entourait la maison des Swan, vêtu d'un short, d'un t-shirt blanc et de basket, et alla toquer contre la porte.

Bella, qui était sous la douche, en sortit en entendant toquer, puis s'enroula d'une serviette avant d'aller ouvrir la porte. Surprise de voir Paule derrière celle-ci, elle sourit intérieurement en le voyant écarquiller les yeux devant sa tenue.

« - Que puis-je pour toi ? _Demanda-t-elle en se retenant de sourire._

\- On doit parler, _répondit Paul en sortant de sa léthargie._ »

Bella se décala pour le laisser entrer et ferma la porte derrière lui, la verrouillant en sachant que Charlie ne rentrerait que le lendemain soir. Elle le rejoint au salon et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face de lui, attendant qu'il parle.

« - Tu pourrais aller te changer ? _Demanda Paul en détournant le regard._

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne te plais pas ainsi ? _Susurra-t-elle en s'approchant de lui._ »

Il la regarda, ce qui fut une erreur car Bella se jeta sur lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Bien qu'il fut surpris, il laissa son instinct prendre le dessus et l'assit sur lui, à califourchon.

Bella passa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Paul, puis finit par le lui enlever. Elle passa ses mains sur le torse nu du loup jusqu'à l'élastique de son short tandis qu'il l'embrassait dans le cou. Il descendit jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine puis il dénoua la serviette, la laissant tomber à terre.

« - On devrait aller dans ma chambre, _dit Bella à bout de souffle._ »

Paul ne lui répondit pas et se leva, portant Bella qui entoura les hanches de son loup avec ses jambes, jusqu'à la chambre de cette dernière. Il la laissa tomber -avec douceur- sur le lit et se mit sur elle après avoir quitter son short et ses baskets.

Il l'embrassa avec passion alors qu'ils se glissaient sur la couette, puis n'y tenant plus, Paul la pénétra jusqu'à la garde avec douceur, faisant gémir Bella de douleur et de plaisir à la fois. Il ne bougea pas, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à son intrusion, puis fit de lent et doux va et vient en sentant les hanches de Bella venir à la rencontre de son bassin.

Il quitta sa bouche pour loger sa tête dans le cou de sa belle. Cette dernière noua ses jambes autour du bassin de Paul comme une deuxième peau, permettant ainsi à son loup d'accélérer ses mouvements. Il sentit la paroi interne de Bella se resserrer autour de lui puis ils finirent par crier/gémir le prénom de l'autre en même temps.

« - Waouh ! Soufflèrent-ils en même temps tandis que Paul se retira de sa _belle et se glissa à ses côtés._

\- Faudra que l'on parle tu sais ? _Ajouta-t-il en la regardant._

\- Après une douche ? _Proposa-t-elle en le regardant à son tour._ »

Il acquiesça et ils se levèrent du lit de Bella pour se regagner la salle de bain. Après une longue douche, ils redescendirent en bas, habillée pour Bella, et cette dernière commença à préparer le repas pour Paul et elle.

« - On peut parler maintenant ? _Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'adossait au plan de travail._

\- Je t'écouté, _accepta-t-elle avec un sourire au coin._

\- Je voulais te le dire avant qu'on … qu'on … _commença-t-il en cherchant ses mots._

\- Qu'on couche ensemble, _dit-elle à sa place._

\- Voilà, qu'on couche ensemble mais je voudrais que l'on parle mais je voudrai que l'on parle de l'imprégnation, _lui dit-il d'un ton sérieux._

\- Tu t'es imprégné de moi depuis mon retour ici et cela ne me gêne pas du tout. Je sais que tu seras me rendre heureuse sinon je ne t'aurais jamais offert ma virginité, tout à l'heure dans mon lit, _déclara-t-elle._ Mais si ça te gêne, alors je te laisserai le temps qu'il faut pour que tu l'accepte aussi.

\- J'accepte l'imprégnation mais je pensais que cela te gêner alors je n'ai rien tenté envers toi. Je n'ai pas besoin de plus de temps pour savoir que c'est toi que je veux, _avoua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle avec douceur._

\- Alors pourquoi en discuter ? L'interrogea-t-elle en l'attirant à elle.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas me précipiter avec toi, _dit-il en lui entourant les hanches._

\- Mais on ne se précipite pas, on laisse juste parler nos corps et nos envies, _fit-elle en posant sa tête sur son torse._ »

Paul allait pour lui dire quelque chose quand il fut interrompu par la sonnette. Il fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant l'odeur d'Edward et suivit de près Bella, qui allait ouvrir la porte, après avoir éteint le gaz.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? _Souffla-t-elle d'agacement en voyant son ex._

\- Te récupérer, _admit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse._ Paul je ne t'avais pas vu, _ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur en voyant le loup._ Ou plutôt senti.

\- Et moi, j'aurai aimé que tu m'oublies mais je vois que tu n'y arrives pas contrairement à moi, _intervint Bella avec froideur._ »

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, Paul se repassa intérieurement leurs moments intimes, sachant parfaitement qu'Edward lissait dans ses pensées. La réaction du télépathe ne manqua pas : il serra les poings avec force en voyant les images et voulut se jeter sur le loup quand il fut tire brusquement en arrière.

« - On attaque pas un loup sur son territoire, _railla Jacob en sortant de la forêt._ »

Il était suivi du reste de la meute, à part Leah qui était sous sa forme de louve et qui tenait Edward à terre, une patte sur son torse.

« - Tu vois, _fit Jacob en se baissant pour être à la hauteur du vampire,_ Bella n'a qu'un seul mot à dire et Leah se fera une joie de t'arracher la tête.

\- Tu devrais partir Edward, je ne t'aime plus, _fit Bella avec nonchalance._ Trouve-toi une vampire sexy avec qui tu partageras ton éternité car moi, je resterai humaine. Lâche-le Leah pour qu'il puisse partir. »

La louve retira sa patte et Edward se releva. Il regarda Bella qui s'était blottit contre le torse de Paul à cause du froid puis il it demi-tour, disparaissant dans la forêt à vitesse vampirique.

« - Belly Bell's qui terrasse les vampires sans ciller, c'est dément ! _Rigola Quil, suivi d'Embry et Jared._

\- Ca y est, vous êtes ensemble vous deux ? _Demanda Seth en regardant le nouveau couple._

\- Oui enfin, _répondit Bella avec un immense sourire._ Vous restez manger ? il y en a pour un régiment, _ajouta-t-elle._ »

Tout les loups acquiescèrent et rentrèrent dans la maison des Swan tandis que Leah retourna dans les bois se transformer et s'habiller. Elle les rejoignit et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à rigoler, comme si Edward n'était pas venu.

Minuit passé, ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, laissant Paul et Bella seuls chez cette dernière. Ils se déshabillèrent, restant en sous-vêtement, et se couchèrent dans le lit de la jeune Swan.

« - Je t'aime, _avoua Bella en se blottissant contre Paul._

\- Je t'aime aussi, _dit-il en la serrant contre lui. »_

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, serein d'être enfin ensemble.

 **FIN !**


End file.
